


Life Day Problems

by professorbumblebee



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Life day, M/M, Post-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, hints at poe/finn/rey, like one swear word
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 03:29:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5811982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/professorbumblebee/pseuds/professorbumblebee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finn wants to ask Poe to ask him the Life Day Dance. Rey is helpful. Or not. From a certain point of view.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life Day Problems

General Organa announced that there would be a Life Day dance. Much had been lost, yes, but they needed to remember what they were fighting for. Not for vengeance against the crimes of the First Order. But to protect and preserve life. And in doing so give justice to the dead. 

And besides, she didn’t know about the rest of them but she needed to blow off some steam. 

Finn had to explain Life Day to Rey, since Jakku didn’t really do the holiday thing. And then had to calm her down when she realized she didn’t have anything to give anyone. He was able to convince her that if she made something it would be more than fine. 

But the next day, Finn ran into his own problem. He told Rey about it at dinner that night. 

“I don’t understand,” said Rey over the din of the dining hall. “If you want Poe to go to the dance with you, just ask him. I know he’ll say yes.” 

“I tried!” Finn hid his face in his hands. “Didn’t work out.” 

He had approached Poe in the hanger, what he was going to say all planned out. But when Poe looked up at him from fiddling with the X-Wing’s engine’s, black curly hair all tousled and dark eyes sparkling, Finn found himself saying, “Ah, um, do you wannna… gototargetpraactice?” instead of asking him out like a suave hero from a holovid. It hadn’t been a waste though, Poe had agreed and they had spent the rest of the afternoon shooting at targets. 

“Mm,” said Rey. “So you’re going to just sit around and hope he asks you?” 

“When you say it like that, it sounds pathetic,” said Finn. “Hey, why don’t you use a Jedi trick on him?” 

Rey shook her head. “Master Luke says only to use that if someone’s in danger. And besides, don’t you want him to ask of you with own free will?” 

“I didn’t mean to force him,” said Finn. “Just, you know, give him a little nudge.” 

“I don’t think the Force works like that,” said Rey. “It’s called _The Force_ after all. Not ‘The little nudge.’” 

Finn rolled his eyes. “It never seems to work in anyway that’s useful,” he grumbled. 

Rey laughed and patted his shoulder. “Sorry, Finn.” 

“What are you two talking about?” 

They looked up to see Poe, smiling and looking unfairly handsome as usual. 

“How useless the Force is,” said Rey. She scooted over so Poe could sit between her and Finn. 

“Oh?” asked Poe, sitting down. “What’s it not being helpful with now?” 

Finn made a slashing motion across his throat while Poe’s attention was on Rey. Don’t tell him Rey, don’t tell him, please! 

“Um…” Rey glanced at Finn, then back at Poe. “I don’t know what to get Master Luke and I can’t get a read on him! He says that a Jedi doesn’t form attachments to material objects, so…” 

Finn shot her a thumbs up and a grin as Poe gave her some ideas. She couldn’t go wrong with food since even Jedi needed to eat. Also, hugs. Master Skywalker always looked like he needed one. 

“Thank you, Poe,” she said. Then she grinned. Finn did not like that grin. “So. Are you having any Life Day troubles?” 

“Uhh. Um. I don’t know what you mean?” Poe rubbed the back of his neck and took a quick glance at Finn. For a moment he looked a little less than one hundred percent suave. 

“Oh, that’s good,” said Rey. “You smooth hotshots don’t have trouble getting gifts? Or asking people out?” 

“Are you hinting at something?” 

“She is not hinting at something!” interjected Finn. 

Rey giggled, covering her hand with her mouth. 

Poe looked between them, rather bewildered. “What is going on?” he asked. “Is there a joke I’m missing?” 

Rey raised her eyebrows and looked at Finn. 

Finn swallowed. The words rose up his throat and got stuck halfway. 

“Buddy?” asked Poe, eyes wide with concern. “Is everything okay?” He put his hand on Finn’s shoulder, sending tingles down Finn’s spine. That happened every time. 

“When I saw you this afternoon, I wasn’t going to ask to go to target practice!” The words finally burst out of Finn. “I was… I was going to ask you to the Life Day Dance thing.” Finn’s cheeks burned. 

“I knew you didn’t need practice! You hit every damn target dead on!” Poe laughed, his whole face lighting up. But then he became serious. “Do you mean it? You’re not…?” 

“Yeah, I mean it.” Finn bit his lip. 

“So we’re doing this? Going to the dance together?” 

Finn nodded and relief and happiness relaxed a tension he hadn’t know was there. 

Rey punched the air. “Yes! Finally!” 

“You hush, you were not helpful!” 

“I was so helpful!” said Rey. 

“You…”

“Aww, come on buddies,” said Poe, putting his arm around each of them. “This is no time to bicker. We have a party to prepare for!” 

Finn thought about shooting back that this was a fine time to bicker, but it was easier just to rest his head on Poe’s shoulder. “Yeah, alright. We’ll bicker later.”


End file.
